Caricia Infinita
by CodesWriter
Summary: ¿Qué tienen una bala y un tumor en común? Que ambos pueden provocarte la muerte. Que ambos tienen el poder suficiente para hacerte ver que la vida es algo tan fugaz como electrizante. Merece la pena vivir hasta el último segundo. Porque la vida es una caricia infinita.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

- Y, por fin, cuando la libélula llego con su barita mágica, el cisne pudo convertirse en un magnífico dragón. - dejó el último folio de aquel cuento en la mesilla. Alexis dormía. Por fin. Después de una hora de lectura.

- Hijo... - entró Martha.

- Dime.

- ¿Crees que ese final de cuento es lo mejor?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Desde cuándo un cisne querría convertirse en dragón?

- Es su cuento favorito. - se excusó sonriendo.

- Si, no cabe duda que es digna hija tuya. - se sentó cerca de su hijo - ¿Todo bien?

- Bueno...

- Deberías dormir algo. Ella te necesita con todas las fuerzas del mundo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Preocupada por ella. Preocupada por ti. Y deseando que de una vez nos den las pruebas. Que sea lo que sea, podamos empezar a tomar decisiones. Porque la incertidumbre es lo peor.

- Será mañana a las doce. En punto. - entrelazó sus manos, nervioso.

- Diga lo que diga el médico, somos lo suficientemente fuertes para superarlo.

- No sé... - cubrió su rostro con la palma de sus manos.

- Intenta descansar, por favor. Mañana puede ser un día muy complicado.

- En 5 minutos. La miro un poquito más e intentaré dormir. - asintió, para complacer a su madre.

* * *

El sol entraba por las ventanas de la sala de rehabilitación. Kate, pegada a una de las cristaleras no perdía detalle de todas y cada una de las personas que caminaban por la calle. - ¿Más animada hoy? - torció el gesto en cuanto escuchó a la fisioterapeuta.

- Preferiría estar en otro sitio. - sonó tajante.

- Sí, a mí también me gustaría estar en el mismísimo Caribe, con un margarita en mi mano. ¡Lástima que la realidad sea tan diferente! - intentó buscar algún atisbo de sonrisa en Kate, pero le resultó imposible.

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí, así, si no te importa.

- Kate...

- Por favor...

- Llevamos así dos meses.

- No soy capaz.

- Cuanto más tardemos será peor.

- Lo sé... - sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- Estaré con el resto de pacientes. Por si cambias de opinión.

- Gracias... - sonrió mirando hacia la calle, recordando su vida. Exactamente, dos meses atrás.

* * *

Al otro lado del hospital, en una de los despachos, el escritor Richard Castle, se sentaba frente a un doctor con el ceño fruncido. Su hija, Alexis, junto a Martha, jugaban en la sala de espera. - Señor Castle... - le tendió la mano.

- Doctor... - le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se sentó frente a él.

- Hemos revisado las pruebas... - abrió el sobre que tenía a su izquierda - Lo siento mucho...

- ¿Quiere decir que...? - se entrecortó.

- No hay duda... - le mostró las pruebas, guiándole con ciertas indicaciones - ¿Ve este punto? Es el tumor.

- ¿Qué solución hay?

- Hay que operarla. Sí o sí.

- Hagámoslo cuanto antes.

- Espere...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No es algo tan sencillo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay que operarla para extirparle gran parte del tumor pero no podremos extirparle todo. Es imposible. Tal y donde está ubicado, es...

- ¿Entonces?

- Verá, podemos extirpar la gran parte. Después vendrá la quimioterapia y, tras ella, tendrá que inyectarse una medicación, todos los días, a lo largo de su vida, para que no se desarrolle. Con revisiones periódicas. Si todo sale bien, podrá tener una vida normal.

- Si todo sale bien...

- La operación.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la operación?

- Hay un 50% de posibilidades de que algo salga mal.

- ¿50%? - se hundió en la silla, incapaz de digerir tanta información.

- Lo siento mucho. Pero el tumor se ha desarrollado en un lugar muy complicado.

- ¿No hay ningún especialista que pueda...?

- No, señor Castle. - le tendió un pequeño papel - Aquí tiene a los especialistas más importantes. Son 5. Antes de hablar con usted, hablé con ellos. A cualquier que decida tener, operará a su hija. Pero todos han asumido los riesgos que implica.

- Gracias... - tendió su mano y dobló el papel.

- Habría que decidirlo cuanto antes.

- Sí, claro. - se levantó de la silla.

- Señor Castle...

- Déjeme 24 horas, por favor. - salió del despacho.

* * *

Alexis alzó su mirada al oír la puerta. Ver a su padre y salir corriendo hacia él fue todo uno. - ¡Papi! - alzó sus brazos para que la levantase.

- ¡Mi calabaza! - la cogió y la estrechó contra su pecho. Miró a su madre y asintió, informándole que las malas noticias se habían confirmado. Martha tapó su boca al exclamar su sorpresa, abatida por aquella terrible noticia.

- ¿Estoy buena papi?

- Vas a estar buena, calabaza. Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo. - Richard se acercó hasta una hilera de sillas. Martha solo los siguió con su mirada. - El médico me ha dicho que tienes una cereza en la cabeza.

- ¿Dentro?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Y cómo ha entrado?

- A veces, a algunas personas, les crece una pequeña cerecita dentro. Normalmente, suelen ser personas muy, muy especiales. - acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Y no la pueden quitar?

- Sí. Van a quitártela pero va a ser un poquito largo y tienes que ser muy fuerte. Como una niña mayor.

- Soy mayor papi. Tengo 5 años ya.

- Es cierto... - besó su frente, intentando controlar las lágrimas que estaba forjándose.

- ¿Cuándo me quitan la cereza?

- Uno de estos días nos llamará un médico y nos dirá un día y una hora.

- ¿Estarás conmigo?

- No me separaré de ti.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo, calabaza. - la abrazó.

- ¿Y cuándo me quiten la cereza me la darán? Es mía... - lo miró como si fuese algo obvia la respuesta.

- Claro, cuando te la quiten, nos la darán.

- Vale, papi.

Martha, que había escuchado la conversación de su hijo y su nieta, caminó hasta el baño para ocultarse. Buscando esa intimidad necesaria para llorar y no ser vista.

* * *

Jim sonrió cuando Kate apareció ante él. - ¿Cómo ha ido el día? ¿Algún adelanto?

- Ya sabes que esto es algo lento.

- Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho la fisioterapeuta? ¿Va todo bien?

- Tranquilo papá. Todo va perfectamente.

- Me alegro mucho, hija. - sonrió satisfecho.

Padre e hija se acercaron hasta los ascensores. Hablaban entre ellos cuando las puertas de uno de los ascensores se abrieron y una pequeña pelirroja salió corriendo mirando hacia atrás. Se chocó, directamente, contra la silla de ruedas de Kate.

- ¡Cuidado calabaza! - la alcanzó Richard preocupado - Discúlpenos. Ha sido sin querer. - observó a aquella mujer, en su silla de ruedas y con cara de pocos amigos.

- No se preocupe. Los niños son así. - sonrió Jim.

- Si fuese agarrada de una mano, seguro que no salía así del ascensor. - lanzó Kate.

- Katie... - Jim miró a su hija sin comprender su actitud.

- Le reitero mis disculpas.

- Lo siento. - pronunció Alexis sonrojada.

- No te preocupes, guapa. - Jim se agachó a su altura - Mi hija está un poco cansada de la rehabilitación y siempre tiene ese humor. A veces hasta yo tengo que salir corriendo. - Alexis sonrió.

- ¿Qué es rehabilit...?

- Es para que pueda volver a andar.

- ¡Qué genial! Yo voy a que me saquen una foto nueva de mi cabeza porque tengo una cereza dentro. - explicó a su nuevo amigo.

- ¿Una cereza?

- Sí, mi papi me ha dicho que eso suele pasarle a gente que es muy, muy especial. Y me lo tienen que quitar.

- Vaya... ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que muy pronto ya no tendrás esa cereza. - Jim.

Richard lo miró agradecido. - Será mejor que nos vayamos ya calabaza. Nos están esperando.

- Sí, papi.

- Les reitero mis disculpas. - cruzó la mirada con Kate. Aquella combinación de verde y marrón de su mirada, le atravesó como una flecha. - Perdone a mi hija, por favor. - se alejaron de allí.

- Katie...

- ¿Qué?

- No puedes tratar así a la gente.

- Da igual papá, no volveremos a verlos.

- Eso no lo sabes. Y aun así, te enseñé otro tipo de educación.

- Oye, que ha sido esa niña la que se ha empotrado conmigo.

- Es una niña.

- Está bien, papá. - bufó.

* * *

Richard caminó, junto a su hija, hasta la consulta de su amigo Peter. No hizo falta ni dar un par de toques en la puerta porque justo al girar el pasillo, allí estaba, sonriente, esperando por ellos.

- ¡Qué alegría verte Alexis! Ya te echaba de menos. - se agachó para darle un beso.

- Yo también Peter.

- Buena respuesta, amiga. - acarició su cabeza - ¿Entramos? - les señaló su consulta y la pequeña atravesó el marco sin mirar atrás - ¿Qué tal estás? - susurró a su amigo.

- Me muero si le pasa algo. - le confirmó Richard antes de acompañar a su hija.

- Y bien... ¿preparada para una nueva foto?

- ¡Sí! - sonrió.

- La mayoría de mis pacientes deberían aprender de ti. Siempre con esa sonrisa maravillosa. - Peter.

- Mi papi me dice que siempre tengo que sonreírle a la gente, aunque la gente esté triste.

- Muy buen consejo.

- ¿Vas a sacar una foto de mi cereza?

Peter miró extrañado a Richard. - Le he explicado que tiene una cereza dentro de su cabecita y que hay que sacarla de ahí. - explicó el escritor.

- Eres un estupendo embajador de tu profesión. - Peter.

- Ya me conoces...

- Desde el colegio.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Todavía os acordáis? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Peter riendo - ¡Que no somos tan mayores!

- Sí, sí que lo sois. - rio la pequeña divertida.

- Entonces, ¿puedes colarnos? – Richard.

- En medio hora entramos nosotros. – Peter.

- Gracias, Peter.

- En todo lo que os pueda ayudar, ahí voy a estar.

- ¿Vendrás a verme cuando me quiten la cereza? – Alexis.

- Por supuesto. Estaré ahí el primero, con tu padre. - chocó los cinco con Alexis.

* * *

Llegaron cerca de las diez de la noche a casa. Después del hospital, Richard decidió que tanto su hija como él se merecían algo de diversión y fueron a patinar sobre hielo, a merendar una tremenda hamburguesa con un fantástico batido de chocolate y terminaron en una pequeña tienda haciendo acopio de miles de golosinas para pasar el fin de semana viendo un sin fin de películas infantiles.

Martha saltó del sofá en cuanto escuchó la llave atravesando la cerradura. - ¿Qué tal está mi muñequita preciosa? - alargó sus brazos para recibir a su nieta que se precipitó hacia ella sonriente.

- ¡Abuelita! ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Mucho, mucho, mucho. ¿Y tú a mí?

- ¡Hasta la luna! - apretó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de su abuela.

- Hemos asaltado la tienda al completo. - sonrió Richard mostrando la enorme bolsa que traían.

- ¿Fin de semana de películas? - Martha.

- ¡Sí! Como el lunes tengo que hacer alguna prueba en el hospital, mi papi me ha dicho que el fin de semana podíamos hacer lo que yo quisiera.

- Me parece estupendo. Creo que yo también me uniré a esa increíble fiesta. - besó su cabecita.

- ¡Bien, abuelita!

* * *

Kate no cenó. No sentía fuerzas para ello. No desde que aquel disparó había desbaratado su vida de un plumazo. Jim se acercó hasta ella, hipnotizada, perdida en las luces de la noche.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En la niña.

- ¿La niña del hospital?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La cereza... - acarició el cristal de la ventana como queriendo acariciar una de las estrellas - ...es un tumor - exhaló como si hubiese entendido la metáfora en aquel instante y su corazón se estremeció ante aquella realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Alexis se desperezó. Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por su habitación. Bajó de su cama y salió hacia la habitación de su padre. Tardo un escaso minuto en atravesar el loft. Entró y comenzó a saltar sobre el colchón. - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Buenos días! ¡Hora de despertarse!

- Calabaza... - se hizo el remolón, tapándose con la almohada.

- ¡Venga papi! ¡Es lunes! ¡Una nueva semana!

- 5 minutos calabaza... - suplicó Richard.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mira que sol! - se echó sobre él, abrazándolo - ¿Me haces tortitas? ¿Por fi?

- Tortitas... - susurró medio adormilado.

- Pero no te duermas, ¿eh? No podemos llegar tarde al hospital.

- Lo siento, calabaza. Es que anoche tuve que escribir y creo que solo he dormido como dos horas.

- Bueno, papi, pues cuando lleguemos del hospital, echaremos una siesta para que puedas dormir. - le quitó la almohada de encima.

- Me gusta tu idea. - abrió uno de sus ojos, sonriendo.

* * *

Caminaron agarrados de la mano, atravesando las cristaleras de entrada. Subieron hasta la quinta planta. Alexis iba pendiente de todo y de todos. En uno de esos momentos, se tropezó con la mirada de Kate, al otro lado de una habitación.

La pequeña se quedó absorta, viendo como la chica con la que se había tropezado, miraba por una ventana, llena de tristeza.

- Papi... - tiró de su brazo.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo entrar un momento ahí?

- Calabaza, la gente está trabajando. No hay que molestarles.

- Solo quiero ir donde la chica de ayer. Está sola y triste.

- ¿La chica de ayer? - buscó con su mirada hasta encontrarla.

- ¿Puedo?

- No creo que le guste.

- ¿Por fi? Solo quiero decirle que lo siento.

- Ya me disculpé yo.

- Papi...

- ¿Qué os pasa? - se acercó Peter.

- Mi papi no me deja entrar a saludar a una amiga.

- ¿Por qué? - miró a Richard.

- ¿Tú me dejas entrar ahí?

- Claro, te esperamos aquí.

- ¡Gracias! - se soltó de la mano de su padre y entró.

- ¿Quién es su amiga?

- La chica que está sola, mirando por la ventana.

- Katherine Beckett.

- ¿La conoces?

- Todo el hospital la conoce. ¿No ves las noticias o qué?

- ¿Es famosa?

- Es policía. 24 años. La primera mujer que se convierte en inspectora con esa edad.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - sin quitar su mirada de encima de aquella mujer.

- Un tiroteo.

- ¿Por qué no está trabajando como el resto?

- Aun no ha comenzado con la rehabilitación. Creo que no asimila tener que estar en esa silla de ruedas. Y cuanto más tarde comience más lenta será la recuperación. Incluso podría no volver a caminar.

- ¿Y lo sabe?

- Hay gente que entra en shock y no es capaz de continuar.

- Pero aún tiene una opción.

- Todos lo vemos menos ella.

* * *

Alexis fue sonriendo a todos los pacientes. Y todos ellos le devolvieron una sonrisa igual. Con un poco de cautela, terminó al lado de Kate. La miró durante un rato.

- Hola. - saludó bajito.

- Hola. - Kate se sorprendió al verla a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien.

- ¿Por qué miras por la ventana?

- Me gusta mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Estás triste?

- No lo sé.

- Yo me tengo que ir ya pero lo siento mucho.

- ¿El qué?

- Me tropecé contigo.

- Está olvidado. - le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes?

- Dime. - la miró atenta.

- Es una pena que no sonrías más porque tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. – se explicó con su eterna sonrisa.

- Tú también.

- Mi papi dice que siempre hay que sonreír.

- Si algún día no puedo hacerlo, te pediré que me prestes una de las tuyas.

- Vale. Ahora me tengo que ir. – miró hacia su padre y Peter.

- ¿Por tu cereza?

- Sí. Me tienen que hacer pruebas. Con nombres muy raros.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alexis.

- Encantada de conocerte, Alexis. Yo soy Kate. - le dio la mano.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso? - Kate asintió y la pequeña besó su mejilla - Cada vez que venga al hospital, vendré a verte.

- Te estaré esperando.

- Adiós, Kate.

- Adiós, Alexis. – susurró la inspectora al verla alejarse.

* * *

Alexis llegó con su perpetua alegría, agarrando la mano de su padre. - ¿Todo bien, calabaza? - se sonrojó al ver como Kate lo miraba desde el otro lado del cristal.

- Sí, papi. Creo que seremos grandes amigas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Solo está un poco triste pero le he prometido que cada vez que vengamos al hospital, pasaré a verla.

- Eso seguro que le hace bien, Alexis. - le confirmó Peter - Kate necesita una buena amiga.

- ¿Tú me dejas papi? - lo miró con ilusión.

- Si Kate quiere ser tu amiga, por mi perfecto.

- ¡Gracias! - se abrazó a su pierna.

- Y ahora, señorita, pasemos a hacerte alguna prueba más. - le anunció Peter.

* * *

Richard miró con cierto temor cada una de las diversas pruebas. El Dr. Sutter deseaba tener todo controlado. Repetir varias pruebas más. Ajustar cada milímetro de la operación. Peter, tras terminar con varias de sus consultas, acompañó a Richard.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Nervioso.

- Sé que es complicado pero tienes que aferrarte a esa positividad que siempre has transmitido a tu hija.

- Es complicado, Peter. No soy capaz de soportar la idea de perderla.

- No pienses en ello.

- Pero esa posibilidad existe. Es real. Es más real que nunca. Es un 50%.

- He visto cosas más complicadas. Maravillosas y milagrosas...y Alexis será una de ellas.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con dolor.

- No lo sé, Rick. Nunca lo entiendo. Mucho menos cuando son niños. No es posible asimilarlo. Y si algún día lo hacemos, entonces, es que no somos capaces de sentir.

- No pierde su sonrisa... - miró a su hija con anhelo.

- Es por ti, Rick.

- No, es especial.

- Igual que tú. Eras igual que ella. Desde que te conozco, hasta en los peores momentos, siempre has conseguido sonreír. No pierdas esa esencia ahora. No cuando más te necesita. Que tú estés fuerte hará que ella lo esté.

- No sé si podré...

- Yo sé que sí.

- Necesito que esto salga bien, Peter. Porque no concibo mi vida sin ella. Quiero verla crecer. Ver el vestido de su primer baile. Su graduación. Nuestras primeras peleas porque llegue tarde a casa...

- Confía, amigo.

* * *

Aquellas no fueron las únicas pruebas que tuvieron que superar en los siguientes dos días. Richard, en todo momento, controló sus emociones. Mientras, Alexis, no perdió su sonrisa. Era la lección más importante que su padre le había enseñado y quiso, consciente de la preocupación de su padre, ayudarle en cierta medida.

Kate, por su parte, estuvo esperando por Alexis. Por primera vez, después del tiroteo, alguien más, aparte de esa silla, inundaba sus pensamientos.


End file.
